


Always and Forever

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the orginals - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: The entire team knows that (y/n) is a vampire, but what happens when the very family that turned her shows up? Will Loki be forced to tell (y/n) how he feels when Klaus Mikaelson shows up?





	Always and Forever

As you turned to face Loki you noticed he had a weird look in his eyes. While continuing to listen to him you secretly focused on the sound of his heart beat, the longer he spoke the faster it went. 

“Loki is everything okay?” you asked while raising one of your eyebrows. You’d been sitting next to him in his room. You both were talking about what you normally talked about;  **_everything_ ** . 

You could hear his heartbeat quicken before he thought of something to say, and then it was calm again. He smiled, “Yes love, you don’t have to always worry about me”. Rolling your eyes you got up from the bed. 

“Someone has to Loki, god knows you don’t”. Loki shook his head before getting up as well. Over your shoulder you said, “I’m gonna go get us something to eat and then when-”. You tried to walk out of his room but you ran into…..something….what was it?

Taking a step back you tried again, “Then we can talk about what’s really bothering you- **_what the hell?_ ** ”. When you tried to walk out again you’d been hit by the same nothing, an invisible forcefield. 

“Loki if this is some trick it’s not funny” you said while continuing to test the forefield. Loki shook his head and followed you to the door. He tried to move his hand out into the hallway but was stopped too, “This isn’t me”. 

As he turned to face you he saw your expression change, “Love are you okay?”. You nodded your head, but you were seeing double. You felt your body going numb, “Loki listen to me-”. 

Reaching forward he held onto you, “I’m listening darling what is it?”. He tried to sound strong but even with all his practice he couldn’t hide the fear in his voice. You knew what was happening, or at least you knew who to call. 

“Get Bucky and tell him Klaus” you said while feeling everything get heavy. Loki held you tighter hoping it would somehow make your pain go away. He was confused, “Klaus?”. The last thing you did was nod your head. 

Slowly you fell to the floor in his arms, the both of you resting against the ground. Louder than he ever had he yelled, “BROTHER!”. Loki looked down at you, scared out of his mind. 

None of it had made sense; one second you were joking and now you were passed out in his arms. Things got even more confusing when he remembered that some spell was keeping you both from leaving his room. 

Within seconds Thor came running, and he ran right into the forcefield. His voice was stern, “Loki lift you magic and let me in! What’s wrong with lady (y/n)?”. Thor continued to smash against the unknown force, thinking he could break it. 

For the first time Loki took his eyes off you, “This isn’t me brother, you need to get James”. Thor was confused but after he saw the fear in his brother’s eyes he knew not to waste any time. 

After another minute or so he’d returned not only with Bucky but nearly every single avenger. Loki lifted his head, “There is some spell keeping us in here, I don’t know what happened but you need to get whatever Klaus is”. 

Bucky and Steve turned to each other before looking back at Loki. Holding his gaze he asked, “She specifically said to get Klaus?”. Loki nodded his head, wondering what the hell that was. 

Steve patted Bucky’s shoulder, “I’ll get the quinjet ready and we’ll be in New Orleans in under a half a hour”. Both men rushed out of the hallway and went to go prep the launch. Loki shook his head, “Why is this object in New Orleans?”. 

Tony pulled out some gadget, “ **_It’s not an object, it’s a person_ ** ”. Immediately he stepped away asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. to get him on the phone with Air Traffic Control. Before Loki could ask anything else he felt you starting to stir. 

He held his breath as your eyes darted open and he felt your body tense. He spoke softly, “It’s okay love they’re going to get Klaus”. Loki was surprised as you got up quickly and pushed away from him. 

“Loki you need to get out of here” you said while clutching your sides. There was an indescribable hunger running through your veins, something you’d never felt this intensely before. 

Picking up on your body language Wanda tried to break through the barrier but it just created a wall of red. Loki slowly got up, “You and I both know that can’t happen, so tell me whats wrong”. 

You started to feel like you were losing control of yourself. Shaking your head you looked up at him, “What’s happening is that I’m starving and I’m trapped in this room with you”. The rest of the avengers looked to each other in panic. 

Loki held your gaze before rolling up his sleeves, “Then feed from me, I trust you”. Everyone nearly gasped, you’d only ever fed in front of Bucky and Steve. You shook your head, “Loki I can’t….you’ve never seen my true form and-”. 

He took a step closer to you, “What if I showed you mine?”. Thor smiled to himself knowing that if Loki was prepared to do that then you meant a great deal to him. Still you wouldn’t budge, “ **_Loki-_ ** ”. 

You were torn; you trusted him and you knew he trusted you, but this was much more complex. Feeding on a person was intimate, not to say that you didn’t have intimate thoughts about Loki, it was just that you didn’t want this to be the first time you acted on them. 

“I don’t want to hurt you” you said wincing in pain, both emotional and physical. Before you could say anything else you head multiple footsteps coming down the hall, and then the familiar sound of a light gust of wind. 

“Well love, good to see you still look ravishing after all these years”. Turning your attention you walked towards the barrier. Still holding your stomach you said, “Well you sound like Kol Mikaelson, but you don’t look like him”. 

He took a step towards the barrier as well, “I’ll explain it all later, you know not while you’re about to suck your friend dry”. You and Loki looked to each other quickly, suddenly aware of the danger. 

Loki titled his head to the side, “I beg your pardon?”. Finally Steve and Bucky joined you all, clearly out of breath. Steve explained, “We got to tower security when F.R.I.D.A.Y. explained the Mikaelson’s were already here”. 

Then you saw him, “Hello love, wish it could be under better circumstances but you know how things go in our family”. It had been a year or so since you’d seen Klaus last. Instantly you perked up, “What’s a reunion without a little death?”. 

Elijah, Klaus’s brother, stood next to him, “Not terribly fun I’d imagine”. You smiled, it felt good to be around them again. Suddenly Sam spoke up, “Alright I’ll bite; who the hell are these guys”. You opened your mouth to speak but you suddenly started coughing. 

Bucky spoke for you, “They’re the family that turned (y/n) into a vampire and she’s known them for hundreds of years”. All the avengers eyes widened, they never realized how old you were. 

Thor asked again, “Hundreds of years?”. You nodded your head and looked back to Loki, knowing you were both thinking the same thing. His voice was soft, “So you live as long as gods?”. 

Kol interrupted the moment, “Not if she dies right here with you mate”. The Mikaelson’s moved into action, and the avengers stood there feeling out of place. Elijah rolled up his sleeves, “I know you all are self proclaimed superheroes, but this is out of your realm I’m afraid”. 

Loki stood a little taller as he made his way over to you. He stood beside you, “I’m a god”. All you could focus on was the sound of his heart beat, making you think of all the blood flowing through his veins. 

Kol pulled various objects out of a bag, “That’s all well and good mate but still ain’t gonna help here”. When you noticed the smirk on his lips you rolled your eyes. Shaking your head you said, “Yep that’s really you Kol”. 

He winked to you while starting to lay out his ingredients for what you assumed was a spell. Tony joined you all, “If you don’t mind me asking; what the hell is going on?”. Everyone seemed to nod their heads, just as confused. 

Klaus spoke up, “Our other brother Finn seeks to destroy us, including our dear (y/n), and this is all his doing”. Sam looked to Nat while mouthing the word brother, making sure he’d heard that right. 

You looked to Loki, “ **_And you thought your had family problems_ ** ”. When you watched his lips curve into a smile it made everything much harder. You took a step away from him, “So what’s the plan”. 

Klaus winked, “Eager are we?”. You were too busy to see Loki and Thor exchange glances before Loki tensed up. Klaus continued, “My lovely, non psychotic, brother Kol here will lift this spell”. 

Elijah picked up where Klaus left off, “Time is of the essence and his spell can only hold down the wall for less than a minute”. You looked to Loki wondering if that would be long enough for you to stop yourself from hurting him. 

Steve placed a hand on his hip, “But that doesn’t explain what happened to (y/n) and what’s still wrong with her”. If these people didn’t mean so much to you Klaus would not have responded so nicely. 

He placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder, “You see my brother thinks that I hate (y/n) and that Elijah loves her, which is why he’s made the cure my very blood. He thinks that I would let her die, and finally my brother and I would be divided, making our family weak and vulnerable”. 

Klaus now stood in front of you on the other side of the barrier. This invisible force field the only thing separating you, “But I would never let any harm come her way”. As you looked into his eyes your smile grew. 

Kol chimed in, “I’ve started the spell now, when you see the flash of red light Elijah you pull Loki out of there and Klaus you jump in”. Both men nodded their heads, and Loki felt a pang of jealousy for feeling so useless. 

“Klaus you’ll be stuck with her in there until sunset”. Loki’s jaw nearly dropped. He hated the idea of some man from your past, who had no trouble flirting with you, spend the night with you. 

Klaus responded to his brother without looking away from you. He continued to hold your gaze, “I could think of far worse punishments”. You laughed softly before going into another coughing fit. 

“Kol start the spell….I can’t hold it” you looked to Loki with fear in your eyes. He swallowed hard, it was obvious how hard you were trying to restrain yourself. You felt the hunger only growing, and it was so bad you cried out in pain. 

Klaus pressed against the barrier, “KOL NOW”. Kol had already started the spell, closing his eyes he repeated various incantations. Everyone else in the room fell silent, unsure of what else to do. 

They couldn’t avenge their way out of this situation; Thor’s hammer wouldn’t smash the barrier, Loki’s magic couldn’t lift the spell, Clint couldn’t shoot an arrow through it, not even Bucky’s arm or Steve’s shield would break the barrier. 

Kol’s eyes darted open, “NOW”. There was a puff of red smoke, and there was also red in your eyes. Before Loki was whisked away to safety he saw your face, and he was shocked. Using their superspeed Elijah grabbed Loki bringing him out of the room, and Klaus pinned you against the nearest wall. 

He pinned your arms above your head, “ **_What do you think love? Shall we drag out the plencentries or get right down to it_ ** ”. You had felt a shift inside of yourself, and you knew your hunger had taken over. 

You didn’t care anymore that all of your friends would now see this side of you, you didn’t care that they’d see your true form. All you could focus on was the sound of Klaus’s pulse, and how badly you wanted to sink your teeth right in. 

Using your own super strength and speed you pushed him back into one of Loki’s chairs. Straddling him you smirked, “ **_I think for once you should shut that pretty little mouth of yours_ ** ”. All your friends were shocked, and they looked to the Mikaelson’s for help but were only met with their smirks. 

Klaus licked his lips, “I almost forgot this side of you my little wolf”. Even Steve and Bucky turned to each other in confusion. Elijah filled them in, “Our lovely (y/n) is not merely a vampire; she is a hybrid. Both werewolf and vampire, and the first Klaus ever created”. 

Loki’s eyes widened, wondering why you’d keep something like that from him. It was hard enough to see you acting like this, but only because he wished you were doing this with him. 

He didn’t care if it was dangerous, or even taboo, he loved you no matter what you were. The problem was that these were thoughts he kept to himself, too terribly afraid to ever act on them. 

Rolling your eyes you raised Klaus’s arm, bringing his wrist to your lips. As you felt your lips graze his skin you closed your eyes. After nearly moaning you said, “ **_Well now you’ll remember it_ ** ”. 

The entire team still had a perfect view of you; fangs and all. Loki studied the features of your face; how you eyes were now a mixture of red and gold, the veins around your eyes black, your fangs as your lips curled into a smirk. 

He was confused by the arousal he felt while looking at you, and fixed his shirt while trying to compose himself. The sound of Thor’s voice almost startled him, “She still looks beautiful somehow doesn’t she”. 

Loki was unable to see the look on his brothers face, but he knew there was a smirk there. Thor was the only one who knew about Loki’s feelings for you. Loki’s arousal grew as he watched you pulled your head back while trying to catch your breath. 

Your voice was breathless, “God that tastes good”. The rest of the team picked up on how obscene that sounded too, leaving them even more confused. Loki felt a nudge at his side and as he turned he saw it was the man named Kol. 

“If that was you mate she wouldn’t have stopped drinking until there wasn’t a drop left” he said with a small chuckle. Elijah adjusted his tie while turning away from the show infront of him. 

He pulled out a handkerchief, “Yes our brother Finn is a malicious one, if (y/n) fed on anyone but Niklaus she would’ve fed until her insatiable hunger ate her alive”. Loki turned back to you, his eyes filled with concern over what could’ve been. 

Klaus let his hand trail up your body before grabbing a fistful of your hair. His smirk was enemorous, “My turn love”. Loki gritted his teeth as he watched another man pull your head down so close to his face that your lips had grazed his. 

Klaus spoke softly, “ **_This isn’t apart of the spell, but we can pretend it is_ ** ”. You didn’t pull away, in fact you just smirked right back at him. Delicately Klaus turned your head to the side, exposing your neck fully to him. 

As you felt his teeth sink into your vein you closes your eyes in pleasure. Tony adjusted his glasses, “Okay am I the only one getting kinky vibes from this….”. There was a unanimous grunt of agreement from every avenger. 

Elijah nodded his head, “Feeding is... **_intimate_ ** ...especially in circumstances like these”. Loki felt his own anger start to build, he was so upset with himself. 

First he felt like he like he was useless to you, then as he watched you turn he’d felt even more connected to you, and now he felt like you were falling in love with someone else right before his very eyes. 

Finally he spoke, “Well then I guess we should give them the privacy they need”. Without saying anything else, or waiting to see what anyone else would say, he made his way to the library. 

Klaus pulled back from you, “I suggest you all do the same”. Thor was greatful his brother had already left the room or else he clearly would’ve lost it. Knowing exactly where to go he made his way to the library. 

 

Coming down from your blood high you looked out the window, surveying the city down below. Klaus had walked to the enormous bookshelf in Loki’s room, “You’ve always loved a man who reads haven’t you”. 

Looking over your shoulder you chuckled, “And who says I’m in love?”. You could still see the smirk on his face from across the room. Klaus pulled out a book, “While you were too busy dying I was looking at the chap and well..”. 

He’d gotten your attention. Turning around fully you asked, “ **_Well what?_ ** ”. Finally he looked at you, mischief in his eyes. Klaus held your gaze, “If killing me didn’t mean killing you, he wouldn’t have hesitated”. 

You laughed, “A lot of people want to kill you Klaus, do you already forget why we’re trapped here”. Klaus laughed softly too, walking towards you. He held up a finger, “Okay I also might’ve read his thoughts”. 

“Klaus that’s an invasion of privacy!”. As he stood before you he was smirking more than ever before. He leaned closer to you, “If you don’t what to know what I’ve found than why is your heart beating so fast?”. 

You rolled your eyes, but you had to admit he was right. Klaus spoke softly, “First admit how you feel about him to me”. Shaking your head you couldn’t believe how juvenile he was being. 

He shrugged his shoulders, “When the sun sets this spell will lift, and you’ll no longer be able to hide away in this room. I know we have much more time than humans do, but that doesn’t mean we should waste it”. 

You let out a sigh, “Fine you’re right okay? I….I….oh fuck I love him”. It had been the first time you’d ever said that aloud before. Klaus rubbed your upper arm, “ **_It was bloody obvious before I read his thoughts_ ** ”. 

You’d been on this earth a long time and you’d never felt something as strong as your love for Loki. He’d awoken something inside of you that you thought you’d never feel again. You loved him more than you thought you ever could, or ever had in your hundreds of years. 

“And of course he loves you too...madly in love if I’m being honest”. Klaus watched your entire face light up. You smiled from ear to ear, “Let’s hope he still does after what he saw”. 

Klaus wiggled his eyebrows, “He’d be insane not too, you were utterly ravishing earlier”. You rolled your eyes before the both of you started to laugh. Together you decided to kill time by catching up, after all he clearly had some family issues right now. 

Thor stepped lightly, “So brother you appear to be in a good mood”. Thor was met with Loki’s best version of a death glare, which  **_was_ ** pretty good. Looking back down to his book Loki said, “Oh I’m just positively ecstatic”. 

Loki heard the desk legs creek while taking his brothers weight, but he still didn’t look up. Sitting on top of the desk Thor said, “Why do you do this to yourself?”. Thor had seen his brother allow his most insecure thoughts to eat him alive countless times. 

While flipping a page Loki asked, “Do what brother?”. Thor shook his head, this had obviously been the worst. He grabbed the book from Loki’s hands, “ **_You know exactly what_ ** ”. 

Loki reached for the book, “The only thing I am trying to do is read, but you’ve not so graciously stolen my book!”. Thor knew Loki’s anger was completely misguided. He stood on top of the table and as Loki lunged toward him jumped down. 

“Look at this! You’re so hurt that you’re fighting me for a book!”. Still Loki continued, not wanting to accept what was really hurting him. He flipped his hair back, “I can assure you I’m not fighting... **_yet_ ** ”. 

Both men stopped when they heard the sound of footsteps. Looking up they realized it was one of the vampires, the one named Elijah. He walked slowly, “I don’t mean to interrupt but I wanted to explain a few things from earlier”. 

Loki gritted his teeth at the sight of a Mikaelson, making him think of how Klaus had acted with you earlier.  Thor smiled, “Of course, my  **_brother_ ** would love to hear it”. Loki rolled his eyes after seeing how Thor looked at him, as if he were a child. 

“I’ll begin by saying that (y/n) was not completely herself. She was driven by a hunger so intense it can be bone crushing, and once she fulfilled that need she experienced a sort of high”. Loki hadn’t expected him to say that, sitting down he began to listen. 

Elijah continued, “Feeding is euphoric, you see for vampires everything is heightened. Hunger; anger, sadness, lust, love”. Loki couldn’t ignore the fact that Elijah had looked directly at him while saying the last two words. 

“However, do not misinterpret her reactions to my brother Klaus for any of those other than hunger. Her love lies somewhere else I’m afraid”. Once again he’d looked directly into Loki’s eyes. Elijah smiled, “Goodnight gentlemen, and Loki the spell should be wearing off any second now”. 

Loki looked to the window and saw that the sun was setting. Thor was smirking from ear to ear, “Thank you Elijah for everything”. Elijah nodded his head, leaving as quickly as he had come. 

“Shut up” Loki said while placing the book down. Thor could see the smile on his brothers face out of the corner of his eye. He smiled too, “I’ll wait here while you go finally tell (y/n) you’re madly in love with her”. 

Loki couldn’t fight it, a soft chuckle escaped his lips. He’d finally gotten the push he’d needed, and he’d be damned if he wasted another second. He was going to tell you everything he’d always wanted to. 

 

“And with that note, I’ll finally be on my way love” Klaus said while getting up from the bed. You rubbed your eyes, sleepy from all the catching up you’d been doing. Looking to the window you saw the sun had finally set. 

You followed him to the door, “Let’s hope Kol’s spell worked”. For a moment you both held your breath as Klaus went to walk through the door. Effortlessly his foot hit the ground, making you both let out a sigh of relief. 

Joining him you hugged him, “Thank you for everything Klaus”. He held you tighter, his arms wrapped around you. He spoke softly, “Always and forever my little wolf”. When he pulled back from you, you noticed Loki. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt the moment” he said almost sheepishly. You felt your stomach drop as you saw him standing there before you. Klaus patted his shoulder, “You weren’t interrupting anything”. 

Leaning in closer he whispered, “And if you ever hurt her I can assure you I won’t cease until you wish for something as sweet as death”. Pulling back Klaus smiled brightly. You said your last goodbyes, “Always and forever Nik”. 

Loki stepped casually into his room, “Well he was…..interesting”. You followed Loki into his room, surprised you felt safe enough to stay after almost dying there. You played with your hands, “I’m sorry for earlier….It was-”. 

He smiled, “It was wonderful”. You raised one of your eyebrows in confusion before joining him on the edge of the bed. Wearily you repeated, “Wonderful? You saw me nearly rip someones arm off their body”. 

Loki nodded his head, “I’ve always admired strong women”. For a moment you looked into eachothers eyes, the room filled with your laughter. Still holding his gaze you asked, “You aren’t afraid of me?”. 

Not as bravely you asked, “You don’t find me ugly?”. To your surprise you felt his hand on yours. He spoke with passion, “You are the most beautiful woman I have met, far more stunning than any goddess I’ve ever encountered”. 

You could feel your desire building up, more intense than before. Nervously you said, “Loki I...I don’t know if it’s safe for me to be around you”. He didn’t flinch, didn’t take his hand back. 

In fact he held your hand tighter, “ **_I am not afraid, and I am not going anywhere_ ** ”. Your body was trying to turn, you wanted to feed. He moved his face closer to yours, “If I show you my true form will you show me yours”. 

You tried to look away from him but you couldn’t deny the way you felt for him. Slowly you said, “Loki if I show you I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself”. To your surprise there was a smirk on his lips. 

“Who said I’d want you to?” he told you. Letting go of your hand he stood up from the bed. Slowly he closed his eyes, and when he opened them again they were red. He spoke softly, “It’s no secret I am from Jotunheim, which means I am a frost giant”. 

As he spoke you saw his skin start to turn a pale shade of blue. Your jaw dropped as you saw the patterns across his skin all in a deeper shade of blue. He looked beautiful, every inch of him. 

“I assume you like what you see” he teased while sitting back down onto the bed. Leaning forward you went to trace one of the patterns on his face that went down to his neck. As you got closer to his jugular you swallowed hard. 

His voice was welcoming, “Darling don’t fight it”. Your chest heaved up and down before you opened your eyes again. You looked into his eyes and searched for any bit of doubt, but then you finally realized…

**_Loki had been told he was a monster just like you had. People thought he was filled with darkness because what he was, but it had nothing to do with who he truly was, just misguided labels formed in ignorance._ **

**_He could never hate you because he was you. Flawed, confused, battling within himself, but nonetheless beautiful, wise, happy, and selfless. Maybe this was meant to be, maybe he was the happiness you’d always dreamed of._ **

Finally you let your body turn, showing him your true form. Just like you had done he’d brought his hand to your face and traced the veins beneath your eyes. Your heart skipped a beat as you watched a smile form upon his lips. 

He moved his hand beneath your chin while softly rubbing your cheek with his thumb. Loki spoke softly, “You’re still beautiful to me, if not more now”. Laughing softly at his remark you found yourself blushing. 

Loki’s smile only grew, but the look in his eyes changed as you brought your head up again. He could feel the tension, the desire so thick in the air you could see it like fog. Trying to reassure yourself you listened to his heartbeat, it was faster than ever before. 

“Maybe now I should finally admit something I’ve kept to myself” he said while still looking into your eyes. You felt your entire stomach drop as if you were on some amusement park ride and you’d just done a loop-de-loop. 

Breathlessly you nodded your head, your eyes pleading him to continue. His smile turned into a smirk, “I find you incredibly sexy like this you know….I love it….. **_and you_ ** ”. If your emotions weren’t hightned enough before they were going crazy now. 

With a little more confidence he repeated, “I love you”. You swore you could see a glimmer of light in his eyes. You were word vomiting, “God not only do you find me sexy like this you also love me?”. 

He laughed softly while nodding his head. Finally you inched closer to him, “I love you too Loki….more than I ever knew you could love someone”. Loki took that as the  **_go_ ** sign, inching forward too he cupped your face. 

Before you knew it his lips were on yours, and your lust and hunger only growing. Using your superabilites you moved him to rest against the headboard, his back hitting it with a small thud. 

You were straddling him now and pulling back you said, “I’m sorry-”. Loki cut you off by shaking his head. He had a new look in his eyes, “I love it..I want you to let go...feed from me”. 

Knowing you couldn’t fight it anymore you listened. As you brought your tongue to lick across your teeth, fangs included, Loki felt himself getting harder. He couldn’t explain it, but he was so drawn to this side of you. 

You went to grab his wrist but he shook his head. Breathing deeply he said, “No darling, my neck”. If it hadn’t been for the look of pure lust in his eyes you would’ve hesitated, but you knew it was what he wanting. 

Slowly you kissed down his jaw, licking over the spot you wanted to bite. As he felt your tongue flick over his skin he gasped from anticipation. Moving your hand to hold his head in place you finally sank your teeth in. 

You had feed a thousand times in your life, but it had never felt as euphoric as this. Despite how indulgent you were, you still listened to his heart so you would know when to stop. 

Loki had never felt anything like this before either. As he closed his eyes he could feel himself getting a little lightheaded, but in the same way as if you’d drank too much. Maybe he liked knowing how much he trusted you, his life was in your very hands. 

Whatever it was; it was oddly euphoric and he didn’t want you to stop. As he felt your fangs leave his skin and your tongue lick over the place again it sent shivers down his spine. He’d never had someone make him feel pleasure like this, normally it was the other way around. 

Groaning you pulled back, “Fuck that was good”. Again he cupped your face, holding your head in place. Leaning forward he licked the little trail of blood flowing down from your lips, surprising the both of you. 

You were starting to feel a sort of blood high again, Loki was a god which meant he could handle losing much more blood than the average man. He saw your eyes were glassy, “My my pet, someone’s enjoying themselves”. 

Leaning back you rested your hands against his chest, “I think I’m not the only one”. There was a smirk upon his lips, Loki knew you weren’t the only one with special powers. He was a frost giant afterall. 

“Lie on your back” he demanded. You raised your eyebrows at his sudden tone of voice, but your own curiosity made you listen to what he’d said. He propped himself up with one of his elbows so he was hovering over you. 

He started to kiss down your neck, “I’m afraid you’ve awoken something in me that I had thought had been long gone”. Loki paused for a moment, making sure to leave love bites all over your skin. 

“I have not felt desire like this is ages my pet. All I want to do is feel you quiver beneath me while you cry out in pleasure”. Between his lips and his words you closed your eyes in pleasure. 

His laugh was so low it was almost a growl, “You do realize you are dealing with a god….a god who knows how to be so bad it’s terribly…. **_sinfully..._ ** good”. While moving his hands down your body he pulled up the fabric of your dress. 

While his hands traced the hem of your panties you felt it, the cold. It sent shivers down your spine and made your eyes dart open. Loki smirked, “ **_You’re not the only one with powers darling_ ** ”. 

You mirrored his expression, you’d never felt anything like this before. Slowly he pulled down your panties, and finally his fingertips skimmed over your clit. The slight touch made you arch your back, “Loki please”. 

As Loki realized he could drive you mad like this, with barely even touching you, he found himself getting more turned on. His hands grazed your clit again as he purred, “Please what pet?”. 

You shook your head, “I want your fingers inside of me”. He groaned at how forward you were being, and how desperate you sounded. Licking his lips he finally started to massage your clit. 

The feeling of his ice cold fingers made your hips jerk. Loki clicked his tongue, “Am I going to have to hold you down darling?”. While talking he started to massage faster, knowing it was bringing you even closer to orgasm. 

“Loki I don’t know if you could”. You were fully in transition now, and all the pleasure you were feeling made it impossible to control yourself. Loki moved both of your hands to be pinned above your head. 

He hovered over you completely, “ **_I am a god (y/n), you have no idea how powerful I am_ ** ”. You looked up at him, a smirk on your lips. All you could think about was what would happen next, and how good it would probably feel. 

Loki was smirking too, letting go of one of your wrists he snapped his fingers, using his magic you were both fully naked. His eyes trailed down your body, “I’d love to take my time exploring every inch of your skin, but I think you need to be reminded about who you’re dealing with”. 

“Do I now?”. Loki shook his head, you testing him like this brought out something inside of him he’d forgot he’d had. His voice was stern, “ **_I want you on your stomach_ ** ”. You rolled your eyes in defiance but listened to him. 

Without hesitation he pulled your ass towards him, making your knees bent now. Your head pressed against the mattress, and when you turned it to the side you could see him. Loki grabbed one of your arms and pinned it behind your back. 

“You’re already soaking wet for me love”. Loki trailed his cock up and down your wet slit before finally sliding it inside of you. His cock was just as cold as his fingers had been, and it was a completely new sensation. 

Wanting more you arched your back, pressing against him. Loki groaned, “I want you to let everyone know whos fucking you like this”. He started to slowly thrust his hips forward, building up a rhythm. 

You moaned his name loudly but that wasn’t enough, “ **_Again_ ** ”. You could feel yourself getting closer to your orgasm just by how demanding his voice sounded. Closing your eyes you moaned, “Loki”. 

He went faster, “Good little pet, now whos cock is filling you up?”. This time you screamed his name even louder, and Loki threw his head back while moaning. Loki gripped your hip with his other hand, using it to slam into you. 

“Whos gonna make that pretty pussy cum?”. You had never felt a sensation like this in your entire life, the coldness of his cock was amazing. Breathlessly you screamed, “Loki...fuck Loki please!”. 

He was just as close, “Cum around my cock (y/n), cum for me right now”. His words pushed you over the edge, sending your body into an almost euphoric shock. The coldness was tingling your clit, making this orgasm unlike any other. 

Your senses as a vampire were heightened enough, but now you were also a little blood high on top of feeling a new sensation. All these things together sent wave after wave of pleasure throughout your entire body. 

Loki was right along with you, this had been the first time he’d ever had sex in his true form, and it had been like nothing he’d ever felt before. As Loki felt your walls clench around his cock, he released inside of you. 

Holding on tightly to your hips, he let his orgasm take over. Loki closed his eyes, threw his head back in pleasure, and let his body succumb to the most intense feeling of euphoria he’d ever felt. 

Together you rode out your orgasms, both of you shocked by how amazing this felt. Loki held onto your hips, unable to move his cock because it was still so sensitive. Smirking you started to rotate your hips knowing it would drive him wild. 

“Fuck darling...oh fuck”. Finally Loki opened his eyes, still trying to catch his breath. Slowly he pulled out of you, laying down next to you on the bed. Turning to face him you could see the proud look on his face. 

He shook his head, “I’ve never felt anything like that before…”. Moving closer to him you rested your head against his chest. You listened to his heartbeat, and it was the calmest it had ever been. 

“I love you”. It felt so good to finally say it out loud, and to know that he felt the same exact way. Loki brought one of his hands to run through your hair, “I love you too darling”. Leaning closer to you he placed a light kiss on your forehead. 

Softly you told him, “Always and forever”. Loki had heard that repeated many times earlier, and he wanted to know why. Loki became a little more serious, “I heard what you said to them earlier, always and forever, does it mean something more”.

You smiled, it was more endearing that saying I love you. It had held the Mikaelson’s together for the past century, and the day that saying extended to you you’d known you were officially apart of their family. 

“It means that no matter what happens, and no matter what I’d have to do, I will always be there for you”. Loki held your body a little tighter, he had never had someone promise him something like this. Softly he repeated, “Always and forever”. 

In his entire life all he had wanted was love, but over the years he had constantly been denied it, making him think it was the last thing he’d ever have. But now….now as he looked down at you and thought about everything you had just shared with one another, he felt those words with every fiber of his being. 

Always and forever...it wasn’t just a promise he’d made to you but one you’d also made to him...always and forever. 


End file.
